An Official Summons - Prt 03
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 05 - 1320L Nagoya paused not entirely certain that her hearing hadn't just failed her. " I'm sorry ... ? " " I'm just saying that if we were officially married. That would be the quickest and easiest solution to all our problems." Travis offered. Surprisingly calm Nagoya nodded her head. " Okay so clearly my hearing works fine. Your sanity however is now subject to some debate." Breathing deeply she smiled leaning forward taking hold of both of Robin's hands. " Now I dont want you to get me wrong. Honest to God I'd breed with you in a heartbeat if you asked me to. I mean what woman in the entire city wouldn't want to have you in her bed? That being said ... ARE YOU FRAKK'N NUTS !?!?!" Nagoya released his hands rising quickly to her feet running her fingers like a comb through her hair. Trying to wrap her head around the proposal. " No, my sanity has never really been a question Mei." Travis offered with a shrug. " But if you think about it really marriage is the quickest and easiest solution." " Really, the quickest and easiest solution .... " Nagoya echoed. " ARE YOU FRAKK'N KIDDING ME !?!?!" "I was told women can have extreme emotional responses to marriage proposals but honestly ... wow." Travis chuckled softly to himself returning his attention to his tea briefly. " Have a seat and lets go over the positives of my plan." " Positives, this should be good." Nagoya offered taking a deep breath before returning to her seat. " Honestly, I had my people do all the research before I even came here today." Travis began. " First as my spouse we could have your name cleared from official censure and you full status as a citizen restored almost overnight." Nagoya collected her own cup drinking deeply. " Second, Your father has been looking to establish an alliance between Corprate Families for decade's now. An alliance your sisters have failed to provide him given that both married into the same corperation they are attached." Travis continued. " And while our loyalty to OCON is without question your family is still a bloodline within She'Ying Holdings and mine remains ever bound to Titantech. " Nagoya had to agree with the logic so far. " What makes you so certain he wont just have you erased ? " Travis nodded his understanding. " The third, and the best part is the fact that anything and everything we do the moment the marriage official is subject to the scrutiny of public and media opinion. I've read your official service record Mei as well as your Offical OCON bio and compared to some of the monsters that the OCON and the other corperations jump through hoops to maintain a positive public image going ... Your a bloody saint, hell even a hero to some, and once we're married any black mark or negative evaluation ever recorded on your profile would be scrubbed from the official record." " Honestly, It all sounds to good to be true. " Nagoya stated matter of fact. Travis nodded his agreement. " Dont get me wrong. Once were married you will be hated and villainized by 90% of the woman in the city as well a a good number of transgendered population as well. And don't even get me started on the vultures in Entertainment media." Nagoya sighed raising to her feet again walking towards the bookshelves. " It's all really to much to wrap my head around right now. " she offered. Travis nodded raising to his feet as well. " A tad sudden perhaps." Nagoya paused staring at the blank space on the wall for a moment biting her lower lip before pressing her hand against the invisible palm print reader. " I'm not saying yes." She stated softly. " but I could never see my married to a man who couldn't perform well in bed. " Travis smirked. " Is that an invitation? " Nagoya shrugged. " It might be better if you think of it as a performance evaluation. " " And if I pass ? " Travis inquired. " If you pass ... " Nagoya shrugged. " than we might be doing it again in future on a daily basis as husband and wife." She motioned him to follow disappearing into the passage that lead to her private quarters.